


random dreams that i have

by pandaplxys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys
Summary: this is like a journal of the most weirdest and most random dreams i had lmao what am i doing-also expect me to maybe or maybe not update this reguarlyfuck my autocorrct its being an ass again 🙄
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	random dreams that i have

ok so i had that weird dream inside a dream thing and here's what the dream inside of my dream was like:

So it was with Haikyuu characters and it was like i was forced to watch them die (like a danganronpa execution) but i only remember seeing Lev and Tendou (and Yaku i think) but here's how it went:

Idk which one I saw first but I remember Lev the clearest. So he basically was in his house with someone else (probably y/n but not y/n as a self insert but if y/n was their own physical person) and y/n just stabbed Lev in the stomach 😭 and then he died. And then Tendou was the weirdest imo: he set like 2 or 3 skillets on the stove with nothing in them but probably oil and he turned the stove up to the highest heat setting and just sat in the middle of the kitchen with the most depressing look on his face and he was waiting for the skillets to start a fire and then burn the house down. And eventually that happened but then Yaku was the same as Levs 😭 And then I got to this place where every single anime character that ever died ended up but then non-anime characters (LIKE FUCKING SNOW WHITE-) showed up and then I started floating to this weird mountain like thing and then i woke up from that dream inside that dream and then life went all normal in this dream and i had a nosebleed for some reason then i eventually woke up irl and i had a nosebleed lmao wtf is wrong with me-

* * *

and i had a dream with hisoka leorio and illumi and leorio was just doing his own thing off to the side and illumi and hisoka were just T W E R K I N G IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TV ROOM and hisoka walks over to me (and i'm just sitting at the dinner table watching them) when hisoka decides to THROW IT BACK ON MY HAND THAT WAS HANGING OVER THE CHAIR WHAT THE FUCK HISOKA IM NOT GON

* * *

oh and cant forget the dreams about finding my grandparents dead multiple times and seeing someone shoot themselves in the head and seeing my crush get eaten by a hammerhead shark in the middle of the ocean 🥰

* * *

AND THE ONE WHERE I WAS JUST DOING NOTHING EXCEPT TALKING TO OIKAWA AND IWA CHAN AND NO I DONT REMEMBER WHAT THEY SAID

* * *

AND WHERE ME AND THE WHOLE ENTIRE SEIJO/ AOBO JOHSAI TEAM WENT TO SKYZONE AND WE SPECIFICALLY WENT TO THE FOOD COURT AND I SAW ONE OF MY FRIENDS THERE

* * *

and i went to the airport with mey-rin from black butler i love her 🥺

* * *

AND I CANNOT FORGET THIS VERY SPECIFIC NIGHTMARE FROM WHEN I WAS LIKE 9 WHERE THERE WERE JUST A BUT OF SKELETONS SURROUNDING ME BUT IT WAS ON MEMORIAL DAY THE FUCK

* * *

AND WHY DO I KEEP HAVING DREAMS ABOUT ME HAVING NOSEBLEEDS AND THEN HAVING THEM IRL TOO STOPPPPPPPP

* * *

A L S O STOP SENDING ME TO SCHOOL IN MY DREAMS TOO THAT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A NIGHTMARE IF I HAVE TO DREAM ABOUT SCHOOL 😭

* * *

OK SO I LISTEN TO VOCALOID A LOT LIKE A LOT LOT BUT IS IT BAD TO START HEARING IT IN MY DREAM ESPECIALLY THE WORST SONG TO HEAR 'GOMENNE GOMENNE' AND WHATS WORSE IS THAT MY MOM STARTED HUMMING IT IN MY DREAM JUST SEND HELP PLS WTF 😭😭 IF YOU DONT KNOW THE MEANING OF THAT SONG GOOD KEEP IT THAT WAY

* * *

WHY IS IT ANYTIME I HAVE A DREAM THERES ALWAYS A SONG IN THE BACKGROUND AAAAAAAAAA THIS IS THE 5TH TIME

* * *

OK BUT LIKE-

I HAD THIS WEIRD DREAM WHERE I WAS IN A DANGANRONPA TYPE KILLING GAME EXCEPT WE WERENT IN HOPES PEAK WE WERE SOMEWHERE THAT LOOKED LIKE MY HOUSE MIXED WITH OHSHC AND THERE WAS THIS GIRL THAT WAS BASICALLY MIKAN IN A DIFFERENT WAY (like she wore pink and smelled like mint) AND THEN HIKARU AND KAORU FROM OHSHC WERE IN IT TOO

FUNNY THING IS IS THAT IVE NEVER WATCHED AN EPISODE OF OHSHC IN MY LIFE WTF 😭

* * *

BRO OMG HSGNSGJFDHJGDFHJ I HAD A DREAM WITH DAZAI AND CHUUYA FROM BUNGOU STRAY DOGS AND THEY WERE REALLY NICE AND THEY WERENT TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER FOR ONCE SO WE WERE ALL HAVING A SLEEPOVER AND WE WERE IN MY LIVING ROOM SPECIFICALLY IN FRONT OF THIS WINDOW AND DAZAI WANTED TO SLEEP ALONE OR JUST AWAY FROMM US SO HE WAS ON THE COUCH ASLEEP AND CHUUYA- HJDSGHFGJGHF HE WAS SO SHY BEING NEAR ME GHFHDJGG 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 LIKE IT TOOK HIM SO LONG FOR HIM TO LET ME HUG HIM HJHDHHKJSH HE WAS BLUSHING THE WHOLE TIME I BET BUT I COULDNT SEE IT PROBABLY BC I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION BUT ANYWAYS IT WAS SO CUTE AND WE WERE JUST CUDDLING EACHOTHER WHILE WE SLEPT NOW IM SAD IO WOKE UP 😭😭😭

THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAD A DREA THAT DOSENT INVOLE DEATH OR SCHOOL OR MUSIC HDJKHGDHGKDGKH

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol *shits cutely* 🥰🥺💕


End file.
